


Hush

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Satin in a Coffin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Implied Punishment, Implied Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn’t want Peter anywhere near his mother or the sheriff. He hated how friendly Peter was with them, how gentle and caring. The sheriff was particularly proud of how much they helped the Hales in rebuilding their house. His mother was just happy that his history teacher was helping Scott get his grades back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

 

 

            There were no more safe places in Beacon Hills; Scott’s house, the school, and Stiles house had all, in a sense, been taken over by his Alpha.  

            “Hello, my little wolf.”

            Scott buried his head in a pillow and curled into himself. His side throbbed in time with the footsteps that came closer and closer. The bed dipped near his head. Scott tensed. A hand ran down his cheek, all the way to his hips.

            “Scott.”

            He licked his lips, “Hello, Peter.”

            “There you are,” Peter grinned. His hand clutched Scott’s hip. Peter’s fingers traced the long healed bite mark reverently. Scott closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep in control.

            Ever since he got bitten, Scott’s life had been turned upside down. He wished somebody would put an end to Peter. He wished somebody could save him and Stiles from the Alpha’s attention but Scott knew that nobody was going to save them. Nobody could save them. Peter made sure to take care of everything. He left nothing to chance.

            “I saw your report card. I’m very proud of you. Your grades have improved immensely.”

            Scott mumbled out a thank you and tried to move away from Peter’s touch. The feel of claws made him go still. He could hear Stiles moving around in the kitchen.  Scott didn’t know where Derek was.  Then again, Derek was rarely home during the day.

            “Stiles tells me you both quit lacrosse today,” Peter stood up, “that’s good,” Scott heard  Peter taking off his jacket and shirt. He burrowed further under the blanket. Peter sighed.

            “Now Scott,” Peter sat back down with a sigh, “You know I only want was best for you and Stiles.”

 _Liar_ , Scott thought. He felt his own claws start to come out. _I hate you_ , Scott wanted to scream. _You ruined everything_. Something pierced his stomach.  Scott whimpered.

            “Stiles is cooking us dinner,” Peter lifted the blanket and lied down next to him. He licked Scott’s blood off his fingers, “I was thinking of inviting your mother and the sheriff,” Scott’s breath stuttered, “I didn’t get to see them at the parent teacher conference last week.”

            “They were busy,” Scott whispered. Peter nuzzled behind his ear. The smell of enchiladas invaded Scott’s nose.

            “Still,” Peter inhaled deeply, “it’s been a while. Besides, I’m sure your mother would love to hear about how well you’re doing in school.”

            Scott didn’t want Peter anywhere near his mother or the sheriff. He hated how friendly Peter was with them, how gentle and caring. The sheriff was particularly proud of how much they helped the Hales in rebuilding their house. His mother was just happy that his history teacher was helping Scott get his grades back up.

            “Melissa is starting to worry about you,” Peter’s mouth moved to his cheek, “apparently you’ve become distant and moody.”

            Scott felt his heart pounding. He tried to calm himself down. It was never a good idea to show fear around Peter.

            “I quit lacrosse. Of course I’m upset.”

            Coach hadn’t been too happy about that. Neither had the team but Scott didn’t have a choice. Peter didn’t want him or Stiles on any athletic team. Instead, he suggested they join the school newspaper or the yearbook. Stiles pitched a fit and said that there was no way they were quitting. Yet today, it was Stiles who dragged Scott to Coach’s office, to say that they would no longer be playing. Later, Scott had seen the bruises on Stiles hips and thighs. At home, Scott kneeled before his friend and kissed each and every mark Peter left.

            “Still,” Peter breathed into Scott’s mouth, “We don’t want your mother to worry, do we Scott?”

            “No,” Scott whispered. If his mom worried, she would get suspicious. If she got suspicious, she would go to the sheriff and eventually, they would find out the truth. That couldn’t happen. God knows what Peter would do then.

            “I’ll be good,” Scott gasped, “I’ll be good.”

            His Alpha laughed. He kissed Scott’s forehead, his cheeks and his nose. Scott’s stomach twisted.

            “You’ve been good, Scott. So very good.”

            Peter threw the blanket off. He straddled Scott’s hips and pinned his wrists to the bed. Scott turned his head, resigned. The first time Peter trapped him, Scott, tried to fight him off. Stiles had worn Scott’s punishment on his skin for weeks.

            “Sweet, sweet, boy.” Peter took Scott’s shirt and pants off. Scott didn’t move. He felt Peter’s nails run up and down his chest. Teeth clamped down on his collarbone. Scott moaned. Peter’s cock hardened against his stomach. Crying, Scott bucked up. Shame filled him. Peter chuckled and licked his throat.

            “Shh,” Peter grabbed Scott’s ass, “it’s ok.” He lifted Scott into his lap, “let me take care of you.” Scott clung to Peter and groaned. He tried to imagine that it was Stiles kissing him, that it was Stiles who was tugging his underwear down, Stiles who—

            Scott heard his mother’s car coming down the road. Peter stopped and looked at the door frowning, his eyes flashing red. Stiles opened the bedroom door, a coy grin painted on his lips.

            “Hope you don’t mind,” Stiles said, “But I invited my dad and Melissa for dinner,” he stared at Peter, “It’s been a while.”

            Scott relaxed. Peter moved out from under him and started to dress. His eyes remained red. Stiles stepped into the room. He sat next to Scott on the bed and took his hand. When he finished getting dressed, Peter moved next to them.

            “You’re both staying on Friday?”

            It wasn’t a question. Scott and Stiles nodded. Peter ran a hand down Scott’s back and kissed Stiles hand. Outside, Melissa parker her car. Peter sighed and left the room. Scott rubbed his face. He started to get dressed. Stiles looked at him.  Scott frowned at his friend. Before he could speak, Stiles kissed him.

            “I know,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Friday isn’t going to be pretty but,” he shrugged, “come on. I made your favorite.”

            At dinner, Scott ate and laughed. Stiles joked around and piled his dad’s plate with salad. Melissa complimented Stiles cooking, saying that she never really managed to perfect her mother’s recipe. Peter talked about how much Scott’s grades improved, and how Stiles was starting to really focus in school. Before Scott and Stiles left with their parents, Peter ruffled their hair and told them to keep up the good work. When the sheriff and Melissa walked out, Peter leaned in close and whispered in Scott’s ear.

            “Be good.”

            Scott let out a breath. He nodded. Stiles came next to him. He took Scott’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Scott squeezed back. There were no more safe places in Beacon Hills.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 1 in which Peter is still the Alpha, and Scott and Stiles are basically trapped.


End file.
